Five Senses
by WhiteTigerLilly
Summary: There are kinda two parts to this: Naughty & Nice. André and Oscar and cute lil blips about the senses. Done for Five Senses Challenge. Then, 5 'Grown Up' Blips on the senses.
1. nice

Five Senses

Oscar and André

There are kinda two parts to this: Naughty & Nice. I was hit with a sudden "ooooo" of inspiration... Or was it perspiration, lol... which rarely happens. I think second part of this may be a bit too innapropriate for particularly young eyes so, It's rated M... You'll come to see why. Lemons are embarrassing so they aren't lemons but they are limey, kinda. They make me blush. Josie IS a PRUDE. Today I'm gonna start off with nice, which may have some couple fluffiness but you'll see. Bah! Just read. Lol.

Touch'

André closed both eyes. Goosebumps covered his body as Oscar cried and ran her index finger over the skin which had healed. It felt softer, more delicate. Not to say his face wasn't smooth, it was just quite different, and It hurt quite a bit to know he was injured for her own sake.

Taste'

André bit into an apple. Oscar watched him as he chewed the peice, and his eyebrows slowly rose. "André, Why do you like apples so much? What is it about the taste?" André, kissed her and smiled. "...Can you taste that?" Oscar pulled on her uniform coat, then boot and whispered, "Yes". She pulled her other boot up. "They're sweet." At that André grinned. "Exactly like you."

Sight'

André pointed out the pink tinted clouds. He tried to assure her of the things that he saw. Some how this morning his vision was just a tiny bit clearer. The windows were open to the sky. He kissed her eyes, nose and mouth, and watched with his faded vision, his wife glowing gold on the sunrise of their love.

Sound'

Little Oscar laughed wholeheartedly between hiccups. André had tried to scare her to no avail. So, he tried his other options. He made her hold her breath, then drink a bit of water. He tried tickling her, but then... He broke wind. (OMG, WTF) Oscar was left in a giggling heap, still hiccuping.

Scent'

André smelled so good. She huddled closer to him. It was cold and autumn had come, letting them enjoy bonfires and sweet apples. She breathed in pretending to stretch. She could smell firewood, hay and of course apples. The smell of him was comforting, so she leaned toward him and rested her head on his shoulder.


	2. naughty

Five Senses

Oscar and André

Here's the second part. The one that has me blushing already, and I haven't typed it out. OH and bear with me... André has better sight in this one! :P

Touch'

André shivered under her curious touch. Her small fingers reached up into his hair, as she let her lips explore his neck, chin and shoulders. She pressed hot kisses about finding her way to his lips. She let go of his hair to cup his face. Slowly she placed kisses about his face. She touched his lips softly, with warm fingertips, then kissed him, till she felt like her skin was burning. Only he could soothe her with his gentle caresses.

Taste'

Oscar tasted like wine. He sucked on her bottom lip, indulging himself. He would gladly get drunk on her anytime, and this time she was pouring herself out for him to drink in.

Sight'

Oscar had wrapped herself up in a white sheet. She felt timid, but he'd warned her that he would take the sheet. So, she smiled and let it drop to the floor. She stood still letting his eyes wander over her bare body. With his vision he explored her face, breast, arms, waist, hips, triangle of curls, long legs, and tiny feet. She blushed terribly, as she let her own gaze wander.

Sound'

André grew more and more aroused with every moan and gasp. Oscar tried to hard to hush herself, she didn't want to be heard. Yet, when he pressed that deep, she just couldn't help it. She knew she would be mortified, should anyone hear them making love.

Scent'

Despite how much the woman had wanted to be a man in the past, she'd used rose water in her hair. André was well aware of this as her hair swayed above him, letting him smell nothing but roses as she moved above him. Her body doing delicious things to his.

Authors note: You have no IDEA how terribly I was blushing. ESPECIALLY at SIGHT, and then even more so at SOUND. Gosh it's SO embarrassing. I think this has bordered lemon. I'm sick! Sick sick SICK.


End file.
